Girl Meets Descendants
by parkersharthook
Summary: How will Maya, the second daughter of Maleficient, and her friends Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Farkle navigate their new life on Auradon. Will she switch to the good side or continue on her path of evil? What about when a certain someone comes into her life? Rated T for language and suggested themes [lucaya, riarkle, bal, devie]
1. Girl Meets Characters

Guide to the characters in this story {UPDATED AND CORRECT}

* * *

 **Mal**

Physical

~Age- 18, senior

~Height- 5'2"

~Build- slim

~Skill- dark magic, fighting, music

Appearance

~Hair- shoulder length and wavy, deep purple

~Complexion- fare, almond beige

~Facial- bright green eyes, full dark pink lips

Personal

~Family- daughter of maleficent, older sister of Maya

~Friends- Evie, Maya, Jay, Carlos, Farkle

~Birthplace- Isle of the Lost

~Childhood- abused by mother, had to fight to survive

~Education- awful school system on isle

~Wealth- poor, stole everything she had

Personality

~Fears- her mother, disappointing her mother

~Goals- to make her mother respect her, to be in control of her life

Practices

~Wears- white tshirt, purple leather jacket, black ripped jeans, black combat boots with small heel

~Buys- nothing, steals

* * *

 **Evie**

Physical

~Age- 18, senior

~Height- 5'7"

~Build- slim

~Skill- fighting, fashion, makeup

Appearance

~Hair- long and curly, navy blue

~Complexion- medium, caramel beige

~Facial- dark blue eyes, full light pink lips

Personal

~Family- daughter of the evil queen, only child

~Friends- Mal, Maya, Jay, Carlos, Farkle

~Birthplace- Isle of the Lost

~Childhood- pressured by mother to be the best, had to fight to survive

~Education- awful school system on isle

~Wealth- poor, stole everything she had

Personality

~Fears- her mother, not being pretty or loved

~Goals- to marry a prince, to live happily ever after

Practices

~Wears- blue bodysuit with deep neckline, black skirt, fishnet tights, black booties with small heel

~Buys- nothing, steals

* * *

 **Maya**

Physical

~Age- 17, junior

~Height- 5'1"

~Build- curvy, short

~Skill- dark magic, fighting, art

Appearance

~Hair- long and straight, dark green

~Complexion- light, natural beige

~Facial- dark green eyes, full pale pink lips

Personal

~Family- daughter of maleficent, younger sister of Mal

~Friends- Evie, Mal, Jay, Carlos, Farkle

~Birthplace- Isle of the Lost

~Childhood- abused by mother, had to fight to survive

~Education- awful school system on isle

~Wealth- poor, stole everything she had

Personality

~Fears- her mother, being stuck on the isle

~Goals- to be respected, to make something of herself

Practices

~Wears- green crop top, old black leather jacket, dark purple skinny jeans, over the knee black boots with low heel

~Buys- nothing, steals

* * *

 **Jay**

Physical

~Age- 18, senior

~Height- 6'

~Build- muscular

~Skill- stealing, fighting, sports

Appearance

~Hair- shoulder length and curly, natural brown

~Complexion- tan, olive brown

~Facial- dark brown eyes, thin light pink lips

Personal

~Family- son of jafar, has an unknown brother

~Friends- Mal, Maya, Evie, Carlos, Farkle

~Birthplace- Isle of the Lost

~Childhood- forced into thievery, neglected by father

~Education- awful school system on isle

~Wealth- poor, stole everything he had

Personality

~Fears- being forgotten

~Goals- to be remembered, to be honored

Practices

~Wears- red beanie, dark tshirts, blue jeans, black boots

~Buys- nothing, steals

* * *

 **Carlos**

Physical

~Age- 17, junior

~Height- 5'6"

~Build- lean but muscular

~Skill- fighting, dancing

Appearance

~Hair- short and lightly spiked up, silver/platinum with dark roots (zayn vibes)

~Complexion- medium, golden beige

~Facial- dark gray eyes, thin pale pink lips

Personal

~Family- son of Cruella devil, only child

~Friends- Evie, Maya, Jay, Mal, Farkle

~Birthplace- Isle of the Lost

~Childhood- abused by mother, controlled by fear, had to fight to survive

~Education- awful school system on isle

~Wealth- poor, stole everything he had

Personality

~Fears- his mother, dogs

~Goals- to rule his own life

Practices

~Wears- white vneck shirts, red leather jacket, black jeans, black boots

~Buys- nothing, steals

* * *

 **Farkle**

Physical

~Age- 17, junior

~Height- 6'4"

~Build- skinny but still strong

~Skill- voodoo, potions, science

Appearance

~Hair- short and lightly spiked up (S3 vibes), natural dark brown

~Complexion- light, sand beige

~Facial- dark brown eyes, thin pale pink lips

Personal

~Family- son of dr. facilier, only child

~Friends- Mal, Maya, Jay, Carlos, Evie

~Birthplace- Isle of the Lost

~Childhood- neglect by father, always alone, had to fight to survive

~Education- awful school system on isle

~Wealth- poor, stole everything she had

Personality

~Fears- dark magic, the other side

~Goals- to live by his own rules

Practices

~Wears- black rimmed glasses, purple tshirts, black bomber jacket, black skinny jeans, white and black converse high tops

~Buys- nothing, steals

* * *

 **Audrey**

Physical

~Age- 18, senior

~Height- 5'4"

~Build- slim

~Skill- manipulation, makeup

Appearance

~Hair- shoulder length and wavy, brown

~Complexion- deep, golden brown

~Facial- dark brown eyes, full dark lips

Personal

~Family- daughter of aurora and phillip, has two sisters

~Friends- Jane, Riley, Ben, Chad, Lucas

~Birthplace- Auradon

~Childhood- always been praised and supported, grew up entitled

~Education- went to private schools, best education possible

~Wealth- rich, got anything she wanted

Personality

~Fears- the isle, the kids of the isle, maleficent

~Goals- to become queen, to be the most popular

Practices

~Wears- baby pink dresses, blue chunky heels

~Buys- nothing, has people to do that for her, always given to her

* * *

 **Jane**

Physical

~Age- 17, junior

~Height- 5'2"

~Build- slightly thicker, not fat

~Skill- obedience, party planning

Appearance

~Hair- bob cut and straight, black

~Complexion- fair, warm ivory

~Facial- dark brown eyes, thin pale pink lips

Personal

~Family- daughter of the fairy godmother, only child

~Friends- Audrey, Riley, Ben, Chad, Lucas

~Birthplace- Auradon

~Childhood- pressured by mother, sheltered, still loved

~Education- best schools in auradon

~Wealth- taught to earn money, still rich

Personality

~Fears- dark magic, villains

~Goals- to break out of mother's grasp

Practices

~Wears- light blue dresses with short sleeves and collars, white kitten heels

~Buys- nothing, people provide for her

* * *

 **Riley**

Physical

~Age- 17, junior

~Height- 5'6"

~Build- skinny

~Skill- sewing, hair styling

Appearance

~Hair- medium length and wavy, brown

~Complexion- medium, caramel beige

~Facial- light brown eyes, thin light pink lips

Personal

~Family- daughter of Rapunzel and Flynn, has a younger brother

~Friends- Audrey, Jane, Ben, Chad, Lucas

~Birthplace- Auradon

~Childhood- always been supported and praised, wonderful family

~Education- best schools in Auradon

~Wealth- rich, had anything and everything

Personality

~Fears- the isle, the unknown

~Goals- to be queen, to be happy

Practices

~Wears- floral purple sundresses, white chunky heels

~Buys- nothing, has people do that for her

* * *

 **Ben**

Physical

~Age- 17, junior

~Height- 5'11"

~Build- lean but muscular

~Skill- sports, natural leader

Appearance

~Hair- short, natural brown (from the movie)

~Complexion- light, yellow beige

~Facial- light green eyes, thin pale pink lips

Personal

~Family- son of belle and adam, only child

~Friends- Audrey, Jane, Riley, Chad, Lucas

~Birthplace- Auradon

~Childhood- picture perfect childhood

~Education- best of the best schools in auradon

~Wealth- very rich

Personality

~Fears- failing his kingdom

~Goals- to be a good king

Practices

~Wears- white tshirts, blue blazer/jacket, khaki pants, vans

~Buys- nothing, gets anything he wants

* * *

 **Chad**

Physical

~Age- 18, senior

~Height- 6'

~Build- muscular

~Skill- sports, nothing else

Appearance

~Hair- short, natural brown (from the movie)

~Complexion- medium, golden beige

~Facial- dark brown eyes, thin pale pink lips

Personal

~Family- son of Cinderella and charming, twin of Lucas

~Friends- Audrey, Jane, Riley, ben, Lucas

~Birthplace- Auradon

~Childhood- praised for everything, thinks he can do no wrong

~Education- best schools in auradon

~Wealth- very rich

Personality

~Fears- villain kids, not being popular

~Goals- to be praised by everyone

Practices

~Wears- yellow polos, blue letterman jacket, khaki pants, grey oxfords

~Buys- nothing, gets everything he wants

* * *

 **Lucas**

Physical

~Age- 18, senior

~Height- 6'4"

~Build- muscular

~Skill- sports, math,

Appearance

~Hair- short and lightly spiked up (S3 vibes), natural dark brown

~Complexion- light, sand beige

~Facial- dark brown eyes, thin pale pink lips

Personal

~Family- son of belle and adam, twin of Chad

~Friends- Audrey, Jane, Riley, ben, Lucas

~Birthplace- Auradon

~Childhood- praised for everything

~Education- best schools in auradon

~Wealth- very rich

Personality

~Fears- disappointing people,

~Goals- to be the best he can be

Practices

~Wears- white tshirts, blue letterman jacket, khaki joggers, black yeezys

~Buys- nothing, gets everything he wants


	2. Girl Meets Isle

"Listen up losers!" Mal shouted as she strutted into the room, Maya close behind her. "The new shipment of food is coming in one hour and if we want actual food then we need to get there before they hand out the portions."

Evie smiled largely and turned around from her vanity mirror, "It's coming in at the docks this time."

Jay crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow, "And how do you know this Miss Vanity Mirror."

Evie stood up and narrowed her eyes challengingly, "because this vanity mirror has a magic mirror. And earlier it told me that if you didn't shut up, a knuckle would be connecting with your face."

Maya groaned loudly, "Guys come on! Shut up and listen."

Jay rolled his eyes, "Oh look at that… little Mal speaks up." Maya frowned slightly but it just turned to a smirk as Mal took a protective step in front of her.

"Hey!" She pointed a threatening finger before lowering it, "Do you want actual food or not?" Jay grumbled but just nodded and took a step back. "Okay good. Farkle you still got some smoke bombs?"

He produced a small bag of little purple marbles with a large grin on his face, "Yep. Should be about ten in here."

"Perfect. So you'll drop enough to cloud the area while Jay and Maya take out any of the guards aware with the plan and Carlos you'll—"

"Wait hold up." Farkle said, interrupting her. "These are just smoke bombs."

Mal frowned in confusion, "Then what are they?"

"Sleepy smokers." Mal just looked at him expectantly, "They knock out anyone exposed to them."

Carlos mouth fell open slightly, "When did you get those?"

"I stole a crate of smoke bombs from my dad's workshop and then took some sleeping potion and injected in them."

Evie smiled wickedly, "And we won't be harmed by them?"

"As long as we don't come in contact with them, then we'll be fine. Once the initial smoke settles the toxin isn't harmful anymore and it still leaves a covering for us." Farkle explained, adjusting the glasses on his face slightly

"That makes it significantly easier." Mal said with a slight flourish of her hand and a large smile. "So you and Carlos will drop them from above and Jay and Maya will take a few just in case some guards aren't knocked out. Evie, you and me will fill the tunnel and then we'll all take them back to the cave."

Evie laughed humorlessly and flipped her hair off of her shoulder, "oh I don't do lifting and carrying heavy things."

Mal just rolled her eyes but a small smile still adorned her face, "Okay then you'll drop the sleepy smokers while Carlos and me carry the haul."

"What about the pirates?" Carlos piped up.

Maya smirked slightly and rolled a strand of hair between her fingers, "I can take care of the pirates. One of them owes me a favor."

Evie cocked her head to the side and grinned deviously, "Oooh Maya. Care to share?"

"Sorry it's between me and the pirate. And being the pirates that they are… you might want to grab some extra bombs."

A loud horn suddenly filled the air and everyone rushed to the window to look towards the dock. Sure enough, a large freight boat with the Auradon emblem slowly made its way to the isle. Two police boats flocked its sides.

"We need to go. Farkle and Evie, take the roofs. Maya and Jay go through the back alleys. Carlos, you and me will stay in the buildings until they've secured the boats." Mal instructed. Farkle whistled slightly and tossed some bombs towards Maya who caught them easily and handed a few to Jay before shoving the rest in her pocket. They all dispersed making their way quickly towards the dock. Maya and Jay arrived first, the latter squatting behind some boxes while Maya did what she had to do. She stopped at the edge of the plank that connected the pirate ship to the dock. Maya brought two fingers to her lips and whistled loudly causing the men to stop and stare.

"You get lost little lady?" An old greasy man with a large gut sneered at her. Some chuckles followed but Maya just looked at her nails as if she was bored.

"I need your captain." She called

Another crewmate stepped forward, this one a tad bit younger but still just as disgusting to look at. "And what's it to you?"

"Boys, boys, boys!" A deep voice called at. The corner of Maya's lip tugged up the slightest bit at the sound. "This is a young lady, treat her with respect." There was a beat of silence before they all burst out laughing. The captain stepped out in front of his crew, exposing his rugged face to Maya.

"Harlow." Maya greeted curtly

"Maya, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need to cash in that favor." Maya demanded.

Harlow looked around slightly before he shrugged, "Why not? A pirate's word is as valuable as his name."

Maya's eyes narrowed, "Leave the dock. Sail around the isle for a little bit."

Harlow chuckled, "Aww but you forgot one tiny detail." He looked deep into her eyes, "I don't value my name. Now get off my dock or else I'll have your head." Maya noticed the men's grip tighten around the hilt of their swords.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving." Maya left with her hands in the air until she came to a barrel with wooden staffs. Suddenly she grabbed two and charged back at Harlow. The two instantly broke out into a fight: swords vs staff. Jay came flying in a moment later, instantly knocking two men into the water.

Maya ducked as Harlow's sword swung where her head would be and slid to the right when he tried to stab her in the stomach. She quickly batted his sword out of his hand, and watched him as he watched it fall to the water. Harlow didn't seem that fazed as he took a step closer, the two now breathing the same air. "Maya."

"Harlow." She met his gaze, "I suggest you get out of my face."

"Or?" Maya didn't respond to him but instead drove a foot against his kneecap. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Maya raised a hand in the air.

"You're captain is down so leave the ship before we have to break any more skulls." The crewmen shared a glance before scurrying down the boardwalk, picking up their beaten captain along the way. Maya walked up to join Jay on the deck.

He laughed slightly, "Very dramatic. Props. Why did we need this pirate ship anyways? The freight comes in at the next dock over." He pointed to a second dock ten yards away.

Maya shrugged, "its fun to be dramatic. Besides now we don't have to deal with the pirates stealing our loot and we can easily get from here to there quickly. Plus, we aren't in danger when they drop the smoke bombs."

Jay just nodded, leaning against the railing as he watched the large freight ship dock. Instantly a herd of guards flooded it. Jay sighed, "What do you think it's like to have that much stuff?"

Maya's gaze softened, "Hey. None of that right now. We have a job to do." She nudged him and together they watched Farkle and Evie throw down the small pellets. Instantly clouds of purpled smoke erupted in the air and the guards started dropping like flies. The smoke still stood, leaving a purple fog around the boat… a perfect shield.

"It's safe!" They heard Farkle's yell carry to them. They exited the boat and sprinted down the small street to the loading dock. The others were already there.

"The fog isn't harmful anymore but there might still be guards inside the ship." Farkle warned them as he fished out some more bombs.

"Alright let's go. Farkle and Evie go to the tunnel, we'll meet you there." Mal instructed as the rest of them took off towards the boat. Jay peered inside the ship before nodding. They all filed in, keeping their backs against the wall.

"If there's anyone out of sight, make them leave without a fight." Mal whispered as she waved her finger in the air. A second later, a guard walked out of the cabin and left the ship.

"That was easy." Carlos said with a small shrug. They paused for a moment longer to see if any others followed but none did. They each went down a narrow hallway checking all the stock rooms. Different rooms were filled with different foods. Maya had all the grains. She quickly shouldered two potato sacks of grains and walked back to the dock, filling the wheelbarrow they brought down earlier. Jay came out next with a crate full of fruit. Maya smiled and licked her lips at the succulent sight.

Jay say it and smiled, "There's way more where that came from." Maya bounced happily and they went back into the ship. They passed Mal and Carlos who carried bags of cans. It took 4 different trips through the freight ship to gather all the food.

"Why don't me and Carlos take the stuff to the tunnel while you two do another sweep through?" Jay suggested. Mal nodded before turning back towards the boat. Maya followed her suit and the two sisters made their way through the corridors.

"Hey come look over here." Maya shouted as she poked her head into a large room. Mal suddenly emerged behind her and her eyes went wide.

"Wow. They've never brought these over before." Inside the room were bins and bins of clothes and shoes for both men and women.

"Why would they send clothes?" Maya questioned

"I don't know but we should grab it. Evie would be so happy." The two nodded and quickly carried out the bins to the docks. As Maya went back inside to grab the last box she found Mal standing in the doorway to the control room staring at a portrait of the royal family. In the back stood King Adam adorned in a sharp blue blazer with gold seams and a gold pocket square. A shimmering crown sat atop of his head. Next to him stood his wife, Queen Belle. She had on a gorgeous yellow dress with a gold tiara keeping her hair out of her place. But the person that really had Mal's attention was their son in front of them, Prince Ben. He had shaggy brown hair that fell just above his green eyes. He too wore a blue blazer but it was much less decorated and there was wearing no crown.

Maya's eyes glanced to her sister who still stood staring at the portrait. "Mal." She suddenly said, breaking her concentration. Mal shook her head slightly and met her sister's gaze, "Let's go."

Mal stole one more glance at the portrait before following her sister, "Yeah ok let's go." They left the ship to see Carlos and Jay moving the boxes. "We found these also but that's it."

Farkle ran up to them out of breath, "We need to hurry up because the sleeping potion is going to wear off soon." The gang nodded and ran to the tunnel where all of their supplies were stacked up. They all filed into the large abandoned sewage pipe and Evie pulled down the tin door, locking it at the bottom. Jay flipped the lanterns on and they all sat down.

"Okay we need to take inventory and then we can split it up evenly." Farkle said pulling a notebook from his back pocket and slipping the pencil from behind his ear.

Mal stood up and looked around, "Okay there are 5 sacks of grains, 3 crates of fruits, 4 of vegetables, 7 packs of meat, and about 20 boxes of pasta."

Evie scoffed, "Wow… they didn't spare any expenses feeding the villains." Sarcasm dripped from her lips making her tone harsh.

"But this time there were bins of clothes and shoes, that's new."

"Wait, what?!" Evie screamed quickly standing up and rummaging through the bins, "Oh my god." She held up rolls of fabric all in different shades of blue and gold, "This is amazing."

"That's disgusting." Mal bit back, "what even are those colors."

Maya leaned forward to look in the bins, "At least there are some dark blues." Evie squealed and clapped happily.

"Why do these containers have our names on them?" Carlos asked as he stared at the lid of a bin. The rest of the group gathered around him and noticed that each container had one of their names on it.

"There's a note in Mal's." Jay noted as he opened it. He picked up the basket and squinted at the fancy cursive.

Maya groaned and took the note, "It says: Congratulations! The six of children of Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella DeVil, and Facilier—"

"It's Dr. Facilier." Farkle muttered. Maya rolled her eyes and continued.

"Have been selected to attend Auradon Preparatory School this upcoming school year. Prince Benjamin of Auradon has granted them the chance to prove they are innocent. Royal guards will arrive at The Isle of the Lost tomorrow evening at three o'clock to escort the children to Auradon. They are allowed two suitcases and a backpack each, and are subjected to inspection upon arrival."

Everyone was silent until Carlos swallowed loudly, "We're going to Auradon?"

Mal let out a humorless laugh, "No. It's probably just a joke." She fiddled with her clothing nervously, "Let's just take our haul back to our houses and we'll talk to our parents."

"Did it say anything about the bins?" Farkle asked suddenly, "This doesn't seem to explain why our names or on the bins."

Maya flipped the paper over and nodded, "Yeah it says that the bins contain our Auradon Prep uniform for Mondays and our transcript to the school."

"We have to wear uniforms?" Jay asked in absolute disgust.

"It says only on Mondays. Oh wait… These bins are also to be used to transport any personal belongings beside clothes which will be held by your suitcases."

Mal bit her lip nervously, "We need to take these to our parents immediately."

"What about the food."

"If we're leaving in a day then we don't need it. Just grab enough for tonight and tomorrow and then we'll leave the rest outside." Mal instructed, slowly gaining back her composure.

"We aren't going to take it to mom?" Maya asked Mal quietly.

Mal turned to her, "She wouldn't do it for us. It's the evil thing to do… so let's do it." Maya nodded along and quickly got to work of separating their desired food and stacking all of the bins in the wheelbarrows. Farkle and Carlos placed the rest of the food outside of the tunnel and whistled a few times before closing the door and helping the gang move the food down the tunnel to their houses. Jay and Carlos pushed the wheelbarrows in complete silence until they came to the opening which spilled into the basement of Mal and Maya's apartment.

"You think our parents are up there too?" Evie asked, the nervousness clear.

"No doubt." Mal responded quickly, "Let's take these to the lift." They moved all of their new belongings onto a wooden platform suspended by thick cords and quickly pressed a button on the wall. The machine came to life with a low hum and soon the platform was ascending into the sky. They watched it for a moment before climbing the set of rickety rotten stairs to meet the lift at the top. Jafar stepped out a moment later startling the group of teenagers.

"There you rats are! What'd you get this time?" He eagerly looked through the pile and backed up with a frown, "This is barely anything."

"Jafar!" A shrill voice from inside yelled, "Is that them?!"

Jafar groaned and looked to the still silent kids, "Maleficent would like to speak to you." The kids shared worried glances before shuffling into the den. Maleficent sat on a large chair at the front of the room, the other parents spread out on the other couches in front of her.

"Oh there are my little darlings." She rushed to Mal and Maya and quickly grabbed their hands, tugging them forward. "We have exciting news!" The other children filed in and found spots near their parents. "You six have been selected to attend Auradon Prep this year. A telegram came this morning!"

Evie frowned, "So we actually are going to Auradon Prep?"

"You don't seem surprised my little evil bean." The evil queen said to Evie in a disgustingly sweet voice while pinching her cheeks.

"We found some bins with our names on them and a note that said we were chosen to go to Auradon." Maya quickly explained.

Maleficent growled slightly, "And where are these bins?" Jay hesitantly motioned to the basement door, "Then get them!" Maleficent's harsh bark sent all the kids rushing back to the basement door and quickly grabbing their assigned bins. They all shuffled back into the room and dropped their belongings in front of Maleficent. She eyed the containers. "What's in them?"

"A uniform." Maya answered

"And some extra clothing of their colors. I guess they want us looking like them." Evie added.

Maleficent nodded, "Well what are you doing here? Go! Pack! You leave tomorrow!"

All of the kids shared confused glances, "We're actually going?"

"Of course you're going!" She danced around the room happily, "This is our chance to infiltrate Auradon! You kids go and find fairy godmother's wand and then let down the shield. We'll come across and take over!" She clapped her hands and squealed evilly.

"You want us to steal the magic wand?" Mal asked in disbelief. Her mother was standing in front of her at once, her eyes a glowing green.

"You will do what I say and you will steal the wand." Maya watched the ground as Mal's eyes widened slightly. She struggled against the dark magic of her mother but only for a minute before her body gave in. She let out a huff and curt acceptance nod.

"Yeah fine okay whatever." Mal responded trying to act as nonchalant as possible. But as Maya looked up and briefly met her eyes they shared a small look of sadness, they'd forever be under the control of their mother.

"Okay it's settled then! Go pack and we'll come back here tonight to make the official plans!" Everyone nodded and slowly dispersed. Evie and the Evil Queen went through the rusty old front door and strutted down the gross street to their rickety mansion they claimed. Jay and Jafar went down the basement steps and turned the corner, heading to the even worse part of the Isle. Dr. Facilier and Farkle weren't far behind but quickly made a left and ducked into Dr. Facilier's voodoo shop. Carlos and Cruella were the last to leave and walked just across the street to their apartment.

Mal and Maya turned to leave but Maya felt her mother's cold grasp on her arm. Mal looked at her worriedly but eventually left as the silent reassurance of Maya. Maya turned to her mother, "Yes mother?"

"You're sister is weak." She said quickly and evenly.

Maya frowned, "She's not weak mother. In fact she's-" She couldn't get the rest of her sentence out before a sharp slap ran across her face sending her to the floor. Her skin stung and Maya could already feel the bruise forming around her eye. Her tongue quickly darted over her lips and she tasted blood on her upper lip. As she moved to stand up Maleficent grabbed her ponytail and pulled her to her knees. Maleficent bent down to be at eye level and spit as she talked.

"You do not talk back to me. Understand?" All she could manage was a small nod. Her mother straightened up slightly before jamming a knee into Maya's stomach. She groaned and clutched her stomach, keeling over. Maleficent smiled wickedly and stood up, proudly walking around her daughter as she sat helpless on the floor. "Now back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. Your sister is weak and the minute she gets a chance to disobey me, she will. I need you to be ready to finish this mission if your sister chickens out." She pinched Maya's chin and lifted her face. "This is your chance to be more than Mal's sister? Can I trust you?"

The words rang in Maya's ears and bounced around in her head. She loved her sister, she truly did but she really did want to make her mother proud. She didn't open her mouth, she just nodded her head. Maleficent roughly let go of her face.

"Go clean up and pack, you look awful." Maleficent didn't even look at her daughter as she strutted out of the door and down the hallway to her room. Maya just groaned as she stood and quickly climbed the steep wooden steps to her and Mal's shared bedroom in the attic. She saw Mal sitting on the floor silently packing her things.

Mal let out a small laugh, "I don't think they realize we don't own more than a bag of things." Maya chuckled at the small joke.

"At least it'll make packing easier and quicker." Maya added before pulling out a small duffle from under her bed. She walked over to the wooden dresser and yanked one of the drawers. It creaked slightly and cracked open. Maya groaned and tried again but nothing changed. Mal glanced over and waved her finger slightly while mumbling and the drawer slid out with ease. "Thanks."

Mal just nodded and turned back to folding a ripped shirt. Maya started shoving all of her clothes into the duffel, noticing the small glances Mal kept stealing. "I'm sorry."

Mal's voice was quiet but Maya heard it, "For what?"

"It's hard not to hear the yelling. I know you tried to defend me." Mal frowned and just shoved the shirt into her bag, not bothering about making it neat.

"Of course I did. I may be evil but you are still my sister. We're gonna get through this together."

"Together." Mal repeated with a smile

"Mal!" Maleficent's shrill voice rang through the house.

Mal groaned and pushed herself off the floor, "Guess it's my turn. Don't wait up." Maya nodded and continued packing her bag. She ended up fitting her entire wardrobe, not that it was that big, into the duffel. She zipped it up and threw it to the side before sliding her assigned bin towards her. She popped off the top and pulled out the uniform, examining it. The blouse was baby blue with a white collar and puffy sleeves. It was paired along with a yellow pencil skirt and she was instructed to wear white flats with it. Maya wanted to barf just looking at it. Maya looked around her small room, not noticing anything worthwhile to take with her.

She winced when she heard the screams from downstairs and the loud thud. Trying to put the thought out of her mind, she continued to pack the box. She threw in some books of hers along with a few sketchbooks. She opened a small drawer and gasped lightly. Inside the drawer sat a small cloth doll made out of scrap pieces of fabrics. Evie made it for her when they were only young kids, she's treasured it ever since. She smiled at the little doll and gently placed it in the plastic bin. She looked down at her sad pathetic plastic bin. Six books, sketchbooks, and a ratty doll… that's all she had to her name. The door slowly opened and Maya looked towards it, Mal quickly ducked into the room and rushed back to her bag, keeping her face down. Maya knew what that meant.

"Rough night?" Maya asked lightly

"Yeah." They left it at that. Maya did get a quick glimpse when Mal washed her face. There was a long cut across the top of her forehead that moved down to her temple.

"At least put something on it." Maya suggested as they got ready for bed.

"Like what?" Mal asked, "It's not like we have band aids."

"Since when have we needed band aids?" Maya looked around her dusty floor and grabbed a nearby rag, "just put some water on this. So that way you don't have blood dripping down your head. I know we're gonna scare the kids there but might as well do it in a more clever way." Mal smiled slightly and turned to her sister. She grabbed the rag and quickly ran it under the sink before dabbing it over her cut. She came back a minute later, the long cut now very visible.

"Do you think it's happening to the others?" Mal asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. It kind of scared Maya to hear her sister like that.

Maya nodded slightly, "Probably. But probably in a less visible way, they love making mom look like the worst parent."

"Evie is probably being slapped in the face." Mal interjected.

"Farkle is probably being forced fed poison." Maya added.

"Carlos is probably being kicked in the gut." Mal shuddered.

"And Jay…" Maya whispered, "I don't want to think about Jay."

Mal shook her head in sadness, "He's probably being whipped this moment."

"Let's just go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Maya said quickly hoping to change the subject. She crawled onto the ratty mattress on the floor and watched as Mal pulled herself into her hammock that was above Maya. She would end up on the mattress eventually, she always did. Her butt was falling through the hole right now and soon her legs would follow. Maya doesn't know why she didn't just start on the mattress, it was big enough for the both of them.

 _Because it's not big enough for the both of us… and it's yours._ Mal thought as she fell asleep.


	3. Girl Meets Auradon

"Get up you worthless children!" Maleficent's shrieks rang through their small room jostling Mal awake. She groaned and sat up slowly, stretching her back. Just as Maya had predicted, there Mal was sitting at the foot of the bed while Maya continued to sleep. Mal stood up and lightly kicked Maya causing her eyes to flutter open.

"Get up dickwad. We have to get ready to go to Auradon." Mal said with a small chuckle as she headed to the tiny bathroom.

"Yeah thanks, assface." Maya quipped back immediately as she pushed herself to a standing position. They weren't actually insulting each other, for your information. That's just how they communicated and it was all in love. "What time are we being picked up?"

"Three."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven." Mal responded. "You think the others are up?

"Probably." Maya said as she changed into her last outfit that wasn't packed away. "I mean we usually start roaming the streets and scaring the kids at like nine."

Mal poked her head out of the bathroom, "Are we not doing that today?"

Maya shrugged as she folded up her ratty pajamas, "I don't know. It's our last day on the isle for probably a while, maybe we should do something else."

"Like what?"

Maya dropped the half folded clothes into her duffel and zipped it up, "I don't know."

Mal came out, her face now covered in perfectly done makeup. "You sound sad. Think of all the havoc we're gonna wreak there."

Maya sighed, "Yeah I know and that's gonna be great but this is home."

"A pretty crappy home." Mal muttered before standing back in front of a cracked mirror to apply her dark purple lipstick. "Is that what you're wearing?"

Maya glanced down to her clothes: ripped purple jeans, cropped knit olive green top, leather jacket, and her favorite over the knee boots with a chunky heel. "I always wear something like this."

"I know." Maya frowned at her sister, "At least do something with your hair."

"I'm just gonna put it up in a bun. What are you wearing, _princess_?"

"Bitch, I ain't no princess. I'm just wearing what I can put together."

"So some form of ripped jeans with a tshirt and your purple leather jacket and combat boots?" Mal smiled and nodded at her sister's words, "Then why are you getting angry at my clothes?"

"Because mine are actually cute. Plus, this hair… unbeatable." Maya couldn't lie about that, Mal's hair was such a gorgeous statement piece. It sat just above her shoulders and rested in flawless natural waves. The deep purple played a beautiful contrast against her pale skin and the silver highlights made her green eyes pop.

"Damn you right. But I promise you that my makeup will be better."

"Of course it will you're a fucking artist." Maya just shrugged and went into the bathroom as it was her turn to not only use the mirror but also the shared collection of makeup. Maya swiped on black eyeliner in a fierce wing and applied some dark purple lipstick that almost could be classified as red. She threw her long green hair up in a messy bun, allowing two strands to frame her face. She may not believe it, but she was fucking gorgeous.

A small bell started ringing below the girls' window and Mal poked her head outside and looked down. Beneath the window on the street was Evie, with her hip cocked to the side, and Jay who was leaning against the side of the building.

"Get down here, we got shit to do." Evie called up. Maya was out the window in a flash grabbing onto the rope and swinging down the two story apartment. "You don't even hesitate anymore do you?"

Maya laughed slightly as she watched her sister come down a lot slower, "Nope. Been doing that since I was four, that's a lot of years to rid me of my hesitation." She glanced to her sister once more, "Mal has always preferred the stairs." Mal finally put her heeled feet on the ground and stood up to face her friends.

"What do we need to do?" Mal asked as the four headed down the street.

"Well first we need to pick up Farkle and Carlos." Jay stated as we walked up to a red door and knocked loudly.

Evie gasped and grabbed his arm, "What if Cruella's in there? You're gonna get him killed."

Jay just waved her off, "She's at her fur factory from 6 to 12. Always is, always will be." Carlos appeared at the door a moment later, shirtless and damp.

"What do you guys want?" he asked somewhat bitterly, "This is the first time in days I've been able to sleep-in." He opened the door wider and let his friends into his apartment as he had done numerous times before. They passed the living room which was covered in furs and walked up the familiar steps to his small bedroom.

"You weren't even asleep, you just took a shower." Evie said as she lightly slapped his chest. He winced from the sharp ring on her finger and walked over to the discarded shirt on his bed.

"You don't by any chance have hot water do you?" Mal asked uncharacteristically sweetly.

Carlos's head popped through the shirt opening and stared at her, "of course not." Evie walked over to the window and turned on the purple lantern. That was how they contacted one another. They all had a set of five lanterns, each of them a different color, in their windows so they could let each other know when they were needed.

Farkle's color was purple, Jay's was orange, Carlos's was red, Evie's was blue, and Mal and Maya's was green. They saw a small purple light blink twice before staying on for five seconds and then turning off across the isle. They knew Farkle got the signal.

He arrived a few minutes later, letting himself in and up to Carlos's room. He found his friends scattered about the room talking. "What are we doing?'

"Waiting for you." Maya snipped back quickly earning a glare from Farkle, "We were thinking about showing the isle what they'll be missing."

"What do you have in mind?" Maya just smirked and shared mischievous glances with her other friends, "Oh come on guys just tell me!"

Maya laughed and rolled to her feet, helping Mal up behind her. "Don't worry just follow us." Farkle groaned but followed his friends out of the apartment down the street. They slowly sauntered through the muddy streets making their way to the town square. They picked up little snacks and knick-knacks on their way there, not bothering to pay the merchants. They reached the town square quickly, a cracked, mossy fountain sitting in the middle of it with buildings and merchant carts all around it. They all followed Mal and Evie to a white building that faced the town square and stopped. Jay pulled off his backpack and tossed a can of spray paint to each person.

"Get to work!" Evie said cheerfully.

"We're just spray painting? Isn't that kind of boring?" Farkle asked in a whiney tone.

"We're gonna spray paint this entire wall before we leave so that any time someone comes to here they'll be reminded of us, the baddest of them all." Maya explained as she started painting large strokes. It took them two hours to cover the entire wall of the building but when they finished and stepped back, it was a masterpiece. You could never say exactly what is was, filled with multiple designs and pictures all by people with different styles. Dark purples, blues, and greens filled the wall predominantly but you could still see the splashed of red and orange, curtesy of Carlos and Jay. And then at the very top of the wall was a large dripping crown, almost an insult to royalty, and inside were the words printed in an intimidating bold _Long Live Evil_. All of them were satisfied with the turn out and wandered back through the growing crowd of angry civilians. They all ran and laughed as they dodged the flying rotten food being thrown their way. Maya stopped suddenly though and with a wicked smile she murmured a small chant and waved her finger causing all of the merchant carts to be turned over and ruined. She quickly escaped back into the dark alleyways to catch up to her friends as they all made their way back to the apartments.

Farkle and Jay were the first to part ways as they had to gather their stuff and meet back at the hideout. Evie was next and then it was just Mal, Maya, and Carlos. They reached the street in front of both of their apartments and hesitated for a moment. "Carlos, can I talk to you?" Maya asked suddenly. He just nodded and led the two into his apartment while Mal went the other way. They went up to his room and flopped onto the floor next to each other.

"I just wanted to get some things straight." Maya almost whispered. Carlos scooted a little closer and linked their fingers together.

"You're nervous about going to Auradon." Carlos suddenly said. Maya just nodded. The two had always been like this, being the youngest of the group. They had always been close and had always shared their innermost thoughts.

"Is that stupid?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"No. I'm nervous too. I don't think we're gonna be very liked over there." He said with a small laugh.

"When have we ever been liked?"

Carlos snorted, "That's true. We just need to remember our roots, we can't let them change us."

"I don't think they will." Maya leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm nervous to leave my mom."

"Why?"

"She's all I've ever known. Sure she isn't great and she abuses me but she's still my mom. You gonna miss your mom?"

"No." his answer was quick, "Not at all. She's just done so much to me that I will never be able to forget. I'm honestly kind of excited to leave."

"You know what I'm definitely not excited about?"

"What?"

"Not being able to see you anymore." It was true. Maya and Carlos had a fling going for some time now. It was nothing serious, no feelings involved. Just two friends using each other for pleasure.

"We can still see each other, we just have to be careful."

Maya shook her head, "Auradon Prep is a boarding school as in all the girls share a room and all the boys share a room. There's no way I'm having sex with you with Jay and Farkle in the room."

Carlos squeezed her hand, "Okay true. But that doesn't mean we can never do it." He leaned in close to her ear, "we can probably find a bathroom somewhere." He pressed a light kiss to her earlobe causing Maya to giggle. He trailed down some kisses to her jawline before finally reaching her lips. He gently pushed her back onto the floor and hovered above her. Maya's hair was falling out of her bun and was now splayed around her head like a rotten green halo. Carlos wasted no time in pressing his lips hungrily against hers causing her to moan slightly. He kept their fingers intertwined and brought her hands above her head.

"Maya!" Mal's voice rang out across the street and Maya sighed from underneath Carlos. She gently pushed him off while he ran his hand through his hair. She fixed her hair as she walked over to the window and looked towards Mal. "They're gonna be here in thirty minutes! You need to get your stuff together!"

"I'm in the middle of a conversation, give me fifteen minutes." Mal nodded and turned back to whatever she was doing. Maya made her way back to Carlos and sat back on the ground, "This is the last time, you got fifteen minutes." Carlos smiled wickedly and instantly attached his lips to her neck. Yeah, he was gonna miss the Isle.

The peasants and villains of the isle watched as the pristine black limo slowly inched through the crowded streets. The quiet horn honked every minute or so to move the people out of the way before it stopped in front of Mal and Maya's apartment. The driver stayed where he was as another man dressed in a sharp suit stepped out of the car and went to the door. He firmly knocked twice before Maleficent swung the door open. She had a wicked smile on her face and stepped out of the doorway, a trail of villains following her. She walked to the middle of the street, her hands folded in front of her body. Jafar, Cruella, Dr. Facilier, and The Evil Queen followed her out of the house.

The man cleared his throat slightly, "I have come from Auradon to pick up the new students of Auradon Prep." He unfolded a large piece of paper, "Maleficent's daughters Mal and Maya, The Evil Queen's daughter Evie, Jafar's son Jay, Cruella de Vil's son Carlos, and Dr. Facilier's son Farkle."

"Kids!" Maleficent suddenly shrieked without warning causing everyone to cringe at the high pitched voice. The children came through the door a minute later, each carrying their bin of their belongings and their backpacks slung over their shoulders.

The man ushered them to the back of the limo and opened the trunk. Each child put their bin and backpack in the trunk and stood next to it awkwardly.

"Do you need help with your other bags?" The man spoke, his voice almost robotic.

The kids glanced to each other before Evie spoke up, "That's all of our stuff. We don't have any more bags." They noticed the man's eyes widen slightly before he just nodded and went to the door.

"It is time to say goodbye, we are on a tight schedule to get back to Auradon." He opened the door for the kids as they slowly stepped forward to their parents.

Jafar stepped forward first and harshly patted his son's back causing Jay to wince and hiss in pain. "Steal good things and bring them home for me boy." He turned away and called back, "don't disappoint me!" Jay shook his head and got into the limo as Dr. Facilier stepped forward next.

He leaned in close to his son and whispered harshly, "I need all the magic you can get. Make whatever potions you can and bring them back to me. Voodoo for life?"

Farkle nodded and looked into his father's purple eyes, "voodoo for life." His response was meek but satisfied his father and with that Farkle ducked into the car.

The Evil Queen stepped forward and quickly pinched her daughter's cheeks. Evie whimpered slightly but kept her posture straight. "Get a husband and find a castle with a mother-in-law wing. That's all you need in life. A man, a castle, and a crown. Understand?" Evie just smiled into her cheeks and nodded, eagerly moving away from her mom to join her friends in the car.

Cruella was next as she grabbed Carlos's arm to pull him into a rough hug. She hugged him bone crushingly tight and moved them back and forth. Carlos didn't reciprocate the hug and just let him mother work though the supposedly affectionate action. "Stay away from the dogs but bring me the furs!" She squealed as she pushed Carlos towards the open door. Carlos grimaced and practically dove into the car. Maleficent waited for the other adults to head back upstairs and take their place on the balcony before approaching her daughters.

She stood in front of both of them with her arms crossed, "You know your mission. Don't fail me." And with that she whipped around and strutted away. Maya let out a huff before stepping into the fancy car with Mal in tow. The kids all marveled at the limo. The lights rapidly changed colors to match the beat of the music playing. There were jars of candy lined up in a cabinet and a tall bottle of champagne stood next to them. Maya quickly grabbed the bottle of alcohol and popped it open without a sound, a trick she learned when flat, half-empty champagne bottles were sent their way on special occasions. She quickly took a sip from the bottle and passed it to Jay who had an outreached hand and was stuffing his face with chocolate. He grabbed the bottle and took a large gulp before glancing out the window. He dropped the bottle and gasped causing everyone to follow his eyesight. They all began to scream as they saw the edge of the isle nearing closer and closer.

"It's a trap!" Carlos yelled and quickly latched onto Jay. Everyone closed their eyes and clenched their jaws, ready for their impending doom. But a minute later when they were still happily driving along they all started slowly peeking through their lids to discover the glittering, golden bridge. Maya's mouth literally dropped as she watched the gorgeous bridge appear as they drove across it.

The car soon drove off the bridge and back onto land and within the minute they pulled up in front of the large regal school. Jay and Carlos had stuffed their face with more chocolate while Farkle was inspecting all the weird alcohol that was in the mini fridge. He pocketed a few bottles quickly as the limo slowly came to a stop. The driver put it in park and quickly got out of the car to open the door for the villain kids who came tumbling out.

Jay and Carlos were the first to hit the floor in a tangled ball of limbs as they fought over something trivial they found in the limo. Farkle's long legs exited first as he quickly left the car and pulled the two apart. Evie looked ethereal as she made her way out of the limo. Her fishnet clad leg slowly moved through the opening and the rest of her body followed elegantly once her heeled boot touched down on the ground. The wind blew her hair from her face as if she was in a slow motion movie. She kicked Jay's foot with her heel and gave him a look that instantly silence him. She had that power over him. Mal was the next one out and she was as casually cool as ever. The metal buckles on her boots clanked together as she stomped onto the hard pavement and stood with her hip cocked and her arms folded. Finally, there was Maya. She was a mix of Evie and Mal per se. Her over the knee heels caught everyone's attention but she wasn't trying to and soon stood next to her sister in what could only be called a power pose. But not of course before blowing the extra strands of hair out of her eyes.

The six of them looked like an explosion of a dark shaded rainbow and suddenly they were surrounded by pastel blues and yellows. In front of them stood a middle aged woman with short brown hair and a tight knit smile. She firmly held a clipboard in her hand and eyed the new kids. Next to her was a gorgeous woman who couldn't look older than 30, with golden brown braided hair and a flowy yellow dress. Her smile was also tight but less judgmental but her eyes were filled with worry. Then came a tall broad shouldered man who kept his hands clasped in front of his body and oozed the essence of power. The last two were a couple of teenagers. One a young male with kind eyes and a genuine smile and the other a young girl who had a grimace on her lips and more evil in her eyes then some people on the isle.

The older woman stepped forward, "Welcome children to Auradon, the most magical place on earth!" She twirled her arm in the air slightly causing both Mal and Maya to go wide eyed. "I am the fairy godmother, granter of all things happy and wonderful." She did a small curtesy and Maya could feel the smirk playing on her lips. "This is Queen Belle and King Adam."

"Welcome to Auradon, we are so happy to have you. My husband and I would love to personally show you around the campus of Auradon Prep but unfortunately we have many meetings. So my son, Ben, has offered to take our place." Her voice was sweet. Mal thought it was almost too sweet.

"Hi guys, I'm Ben—"

" _Prince_ Ben." The girl with long brunette hair chipped in.

Ben awkwardly nodded, "I'm a senior this year and I'm here to show you guys around. So Fairy godmother, mom, dad… I will, uh, take it from here." The three adults nodded and walked towards a large stone castle. "So this is Auradon Prep. It's a pretty basic campus set up. Right now we're in the foyer or entrance, this leads directly to the dorms which are set up in a large circle around the quad. That's where you can sit and eat lunch or study or do whatever. On the other side there is a tourney field and in between are the classrooms. I'll officially show you guys where to go but for now let's check out the dormitories."

Ben began to walk forward when the girl next to him forcefully linked arms with him. She stepped lightly next to him before turning around to face the kids, stopping the whole group in the process. "I'm Audrey. Ben's girlfriend and daughter of Queen Aurora."

Mal and Maya heard Carlos choke in the background but the two just had identical smirks on their faces. Mal spoke up, "Daughter of Aurora huh? Like poke your finger on a spindle and sleep Aurora?"

Audrey nodded with a thin smile, "Uh-huh. And you would be?"

Maya spoke up this time, "I'm Maya and this is Mal, we're the daughters of Maleficent." Audrey's eyes narrowed and she stared at the two.

"Well then no hard feelings right? Like I totally don't blame your mom for ruining my mom's life." She said sarcastically.

Mal let out a fake, small laugh, "Yeah and I totally don't blame your grandmother for inviting everyone to the coronations except for my mother." The two laughed awkwardly before sighing in unison. Maya just bit her tongue and watched the exchange.

Ben laughed slightly trying to break the awkward tension, "Okay… let's get going shall we." The group came upon a large stone statue of King Adam, "This is my father. He founded Auradon many years ago when he believed that all of our kingdoms were too divided. It was mainly a place built just for this school so all of us kids to grow up together but it expanded over time and more and more people moved in. He was soon elected King after it was made by his subjects." He clapped his hands twice and the statue morphed into a beastly figure.

Carlos jumped back with a small fright while Farkle marveled at the magic, "so that was magic?" His interest spoke in his voice.

"Yeah, my father wanted the statue to transform so all of the people that come here know that looks don't mean everything. He was given a second chance, which is something I strongly believe in." He quickly made eye contact with Mal before coughing slightly and diverting his gaze.

Mal looked at the statue unimpressed, "Does he shed a lot?"

Ben chuckled, "Yeah… he's not allowed on the couch." Mal fought the smile that was trying to find its way onto her lips. "We should keep going." They finished their walked down the stone pathway and into a large building. "These are the dormitories you will be staying in. We have the 3 girls in one and the 3 boys in the other."

Audrey tugged on his arm slightly, "Bennie-boo we gotta get going." She batted her eyelashes at him. He quickly glanced at his watch and then nodded.

"Uh… yes I hate to leave you guys this early on in the tour but I do have some business to attend to. But I am leaving you in the trusty hands of-" He looked around before motioning to two completely different looking people. "Lucas! Doug!" The two men turned around to look at the prince and then glanced at each other. "Guys this is Lucas and Doug and they will continue the tour. I have to run but introduce yourselves!"

Lucas, who stood tall above the other boy, had his strong tanned arms crossed in front of him. His shaggy dirty blonde hair fell clean above his bright green eyes. "Uh I'm Lucas. I'm captain of the tourney team and I'm a senior. Take it away Doug." He patted the thinner boy on the back before walking away without a word. Maya who stood at the back of her group, watched him leave and caught his eye as he glanced backwards.

Doug swallowed loudly, "Uh… I'm Dopey son of Doug. Wait no, I'm Doug son of Dopey. Uh I'm in the band and yeah…" He stuttered slightly as he stood intimidated by the villain kids in front of him. "Um I'm also head of the student registration so I have your schedules here. You have two classes in the morning and then a few hours for personal interests and then another three classes in the afternoon." His shaky hands handed each kid their own schedule.

"Remedial goodness?" Jay asked with frown.

Doug nodded nervously, "it was just added. Um… so because we don't know what your previous education was like we would like for you guys to take a placement test so we know what classes we know where to place you guys." A loud scoff was heard from Maya causing everyone to face her.

She stepped forward intimidatingly, "So coming from the isle where no good schools were thanks to your king you expect us to immediately take a test so you know that we don't know anything?" Her tone was harsh, "How about you actually try to better our lives for once and just put us where people are age will go and we'll take it from there."

Doug lowered his clipboard and tried to hold his ground, kind of. "Well that's not how it typically works-"

"Well you also don't typically have villains transferring into your classes do you?" Maya asked taking another step forward, "So why don't you just say that we all placed where we should be for our age and we can just move on? That way we don't have to cause any…." She pretended to think for a moment before shrugging, "trouble. You wouldn't want any of that, now would you?"

Doug gulped again and shook his head furiously. "Of course not. Look at that, you all passed. I'll get those schedules printed out for you right away then. Why don't I show you to your rooms?" Maya smiled cheekily and motioned to her fellow VKs who all had a wicked smile on their face. They followed the smaller man up the grand staircase to a long hallway filled with golden doors. Students stood in doorways in awe as they watched the darkly colored new kids saunter down the hall. Doug opened the door to one of the rooms. It was a large room with two beds against the left wall and two desk against the right wall. There was a large TV on the wall directly in front of the doorway with a small couch and a chair set up in front of it. There were also two dressers on the same wall as the doorway and an attached bathroom (For a layout go check out my Tumblr mystorieshaveclothes).

"There are only two beds?" Carlos asked pointing to the beds. "Ben said there would be three."

Doug shook his head quickly, "uh that was a mistake in paperwork because that's against fire code. So in this room we have Jay and Carlos. On the other side, the girl side, we have Evie and Mal's room and then a few doors down this hallway is Maya and Farkle's."

Maya wrinkled her nose in disgust, "So I have to be surrounded by a bunch of sweaty boys?"

Evie snickered and lightly shoved her shoulder, "You already gone soft on us?" Maya glared at the girl behind her before straightening back up to face Doug. "Isn't co-living kind of against your policy here?"

Doug nodded and gulped fearful of what he had to explain next, "yes but we thought it would be best for you… uh… new kids to room together until you got settled. Then once you're comfortable being here, we can pair you up with some Auradon children."

Jay scoffed and blew his hair out of his face, "You mean once _you're_ comfortable with _us_ being here." Doug didn't respond so Jay just pushed into his room. The rest of the group followed, eager to see what it looked like. Carlos instantly flopped onto a bed and sighed.

"It's so comfy." Carlos smiled. Jay walked over to the TV and eyed it before running his hands along the back of the couch.

His faced showed indifference but his eyes showed happiness, "it'll do."

Doug nodded, not trusting his voice. "Why don't I show you guys Farkle and Maya's…" He walked down the hall and opened the door. The room was decorated just like the guys except it was rearranged.

"Thank Hades that it's not pink and fuzzy." Maya said with an obnoxious gag as she lightly fingered the grey silk drapes that hung by the windows, "But it's so bright." With a flourish of her hand, the drapes in the room closed and the sunlight was instantly dulled.

Doug squealed at the sudden use of the unexpected magic. "Yo- you have magic?"

Maya just smirked and snapped her fingers causing Doug's band hat to jump off his head and into her hand, "yep." He was frozen in shock as the VK's laughed and walked back into the hall. Maya placed the hat back on his head and dragged him into the hall. "The last room?"

Doug weakly agreed and swiftly moved down the hall, through a common area, to the other corridor. He came to the last door and opened it causing everyone to burst out laughing while Mal just looked horrified. Everything was pink and frilly.

Evie fought the smile that was coming onto her lips. While she wasn't a fan of pink, the sunlight made her glow.

Mal frowned, "This is disgusting." She followed her sister's lead and closed the drapes to help dull the princess feel of the room.

Doug finally found his voice again, "okay so I will let you guys get settled in your rooms. I have band practice so I can't show you around but feel free to explore the campus but no one is allowed off the school grounds during the weekdays. Classes start tomorrow and if you need anything you can ask me or Ben or even Lucas if you can find him. Your bags should be brought to your room soon enough." With that he scurried off, eager to get away from the villain kids.

Evie huffed as she sat down on the edge of her bed, "That was welcoming."

"It's Thursday right?" Mal said with an inquisitive eye. Carlos hummed and nodded. "So with tomorrow being our only school day… we can plan tomorrow night and then steal the wand over the weekend."

Everyone began to smile wickedly as their their parents' plan came to life.


End file.
